Insaniac
BIOS Bellum Bestiae: The loyal court jester of Damoclus, and ever psychotic and carrying a very dark and twisted sense of humor with him, Insaniac was hired by his lord because he required someone who would be perfectly willing to slaughter all those he views as inferior for his entertainment. However, the jester demon has an agenda of his own that no one knows of. ARS SPECIALIS * Lunatic Tornado: Insaniac holds his arms out, pointing his dual katars in different directions, and spins rapidly towards his opponent, damaging them and dealing five hits total if it connects. Meter Burn increases the range and speed of the charge. (Match Win Finish Animation: H-Bisected) * Crazy Wheel: Insaniac assumes a cartwheel position and jumps at his opponent, spinning at extreme velocity and laughing maniacally as he does so, dealing four hits total if it connects. Meter Burn not only increases the range of the jump, but also adds an additional hit. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Psychotic Flailing: Insaniac crazily runs at his opponent, laughing maniacally as he does so, and repeatedly swings his katars downwards at them, going right arm first, then left arm as he does so, for a total of four hits. Meter Burn makes the Ars Specialis faster and adds two additional hits. (Match Win Finish Animation: A-Dismembered) * Frantic Flips: Insaniac turns his back to his opponent and does a series of backflips, slicing them with his katars and foot blades for four hits total as he does so. Meter Burn adds another flip and two additional hits. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) ARS BESTIAE * Rolling Insanity: Insaniac jumps at his opponent, turning into his hyena form as he does so, and, still airborne, curls up into a ball, dealing four hits total if he comes into contact with the foe, then changes back to humanoid form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Jaws of the Jester: Insaniac changes into his hyena form, jumps at his opponent, and, while airborne, bites them three times in succession before becoming his humanoid form again and landing on his feet. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) PERCUTE ULTIMUM * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Laughs maniacally * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Plants his dual katars in the ground and swings horizontally at his opponent with his foot blades Insaniac walks up to his opponent, holds his left or right katar at their stomach, and gets in their face, declaring, "How do you address YOU after I tear out your entrails?", then slashes them open, transforms into his hyena form, tackles the losing character to the ground, and tears out their intestines and scatters them all over the arena floor with his jaws. He then changes back into his humanoid form and, standing over the defeated foe's mutilated corpse, proceeds to gleefully dance in a manner reminiscent of Bill Skårsgard!Pennywise and declare, "DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Taliesin Jaffe (Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Injustice 2) Stage: Whirling Lunacy Destined Battle Rival: Anton Vasilyev * Intro Sequence: Insaniac jump-rolls into the battlefield while in his hyena form, turning back into his humanoid form halfway through, then lands on his feet and scrapes his dual katars against each other, declaring, "Step right up... and get slaughtered!" and goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Insaniac jumps upwards and somersaults 720° clockwise, then lands on his feet and spreads his arms out, dual katars in hand, asking, "Would you have me tell the killing joke first?", then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Insaniac walks over to his defeated, off-screen opponent, asking, "What kind of paint fits the canvas that is the ground?" then slashes at them while they're still off-screen with his left or right katar, "Blood... YOURS!" causing a large fountain of blood to spray out of them, and dances in a manner reminiscent of F.A.N.G. from Street Fighter's victory sequence in the blood as it gets all over him, laughing crazily as he does so. QUEST MODE PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF THE JESTER, INSANIAC (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Insaniac in the Whirling Lunacy stage spreading his arms out, dual katars in hand, and laughing maniacally, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) Court jesters have been known for being the comedians of the Middle Ages. However, Insaniac should not be assumed to be any ordinary jester. He is a demon of the Hellish realm of Infernus in the employ of its ruler, Damoclus, alongside the torture demon, Torturex, and uses his very sick and twisted sense of humor in his duty of murdering innocents in the name of his lord. It was then that the hyena spirit, Hyaenae, appeared to the jester. In acknowledgement of his psychotic tendencies, she entered him, choosing his as her resident body in the process. Only recently, both Insaniac and Torturex have been recruited by their lord to assist him in his plan to plunge all the lands into chaos and conflict, although the former of the two minions has a secret agenda. MIRROR MATCH (QUEST MODE) (Insaniac is in his home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of him, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: Welcome back to my domain, Insaniac. I am impressed you have made it this far. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Insaniac for the real one to fight) * Insaniac: Well, what have we here? A doppelgänger! (goes into his fighting stance) I have a joke for you. What did the jester demon say to the other... * Mirror!Insaniac: (interrupting) I have probably already heard that. (goes into his fighting stance as well) Have you no new jokes to come up with? DESTINED BATTLE - vs. Anton Vasilyev (Insaniac and Anton are in the former's home stage, Whirling Lunacy, rather than the usual Destined Battle stage, standing a foot away from each other and looking at each other.) * Insaniac: How do you address a half-demon halfwit who only recently challenged a psychotic jester? Half the man he used to be! HAHAHAHAHA! * Anton: I care not for humor as sick and twisted as yours, balagur (joker). In the name of my Grand Prince, you will face spravedlivost' (justice) here and now! * Insaniac: Screw your nonsense, Frowny-Pants! First, your blood will float out of your veins... (going into his fighting stance) then YOU will float as well... all the way up to that place in the clouds! HAHAHAHAHA!! * Anton: Even if you are in my father's employ... (going into his fighting stance as well) I cannot allow you to murder others just to please him, or yourself, and get off scot-free! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Torturex (After the fight, a badly-beaten Anton is down on one knee and one hand.) * Insaniac: It appears to me that you still do not appreciate my brand of humor. * Anton: And I still do not appreciate your mindless slaughtering, prezrennoye sushchestvo (despicable creature)! * Insaniac: Laugh, or I carve your face off! (cocking his dual katars back in preparation to kill Anton) ''Do I need to repeat mys...? ''(Insaniac is interrupted when a fiery portal materializes beneath his feet, slowly dragging him into it.) * Anton: You are never getting away with this... and you are never getting away, period! (Six seconds later, we cut to Insaniac in the Infernal Torture Chamber.) * Insaniac: No fair... I was just in the middle of slaughtering that humorless imbecile! Where is the fun in not getting the opportunity? * Damoclus: I can always offer you a second chance at him if you so desire. Now, before you receive an audience with me inside my throne room, you must first get past... my chief torturer. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Insaniac: Torturex, what a pleasant surprise! A battle between minions will be most entertaining indeed! (readies his katars) FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Insaniac has defeated Torturex) What the fuck is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall have a word with my court jester personally! * Insaniac: (walking into Damoclus' throne room) Hmm... an audience with my lord? I bet he wishes to discuss a most urgent matter... * Damoclus: (approaching Insaniac) Thank you for coming, my court jester. I was hoping that both Torturex and you would be of some assistance in my plan to bring about chaos, destruction, and misfortune throughout all the lands. * Insaniac: That is because you knew we would both be willing pawns in this little game of yours. And who was that foolish boy you had me duel against only recently? * Damoclus: He is my son, and a rather troublesome one at that, and his name is Anton Vasilyev, born from a Russian peasant woman named Tatyana Vasilyeva I raped not more than three decades ago. * Insaniac: Troublesome that mongrel spawn was, indeed! HAHAHAHA!! And now, after all the centuries I spilled the blood of all those unfortunate enough to suffer such a fate for your entertainment, YOURS will be next! * Damoclus: Insaniac, that is no way to speak to, nor treat your lord! * Insaniac: Well, nice try, manure-for-brains, but I'' will be the one ruling over Infernus instead of you! * Damoclus: Then so be it. Welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus, ''your lord! * Insaniac: With you dethroned, chaos will reign throughout the world, just as you planned! (going into his fighting stance) All the foolish humans will suffer for MY entertainment! * Damoclus: You think you, my court jester, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow your insubordination to be your undoing! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) AFTER WINNING AGAINST DAMOCLUS IN HIS PRIMARY FORM * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) ENDING * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by my own court jester? * Insaniac:'' How do you address an insignificant excuse for a lord... ''(cocking his dual katars back in preparation to kill Damoclus) about to be slaughtered and dethroned? (jams the katars into Damoclus' chest, killing him) Goddamn useless! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for insubordinating against me! (falls to the molten rock ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (Cut to a close-up of Insaniac's face with his signature sinister smile on it as he burns with the recently-slain Damoclus' fiery purple glow and his eyes glow light purple, and the skies behind him start to change from their normal blue to green with purple clouds.) Insaniac had decided that he, not his lord, Damoclus, should be the one to, as he puts it, "watch the world burn," and so slew him and took all of his demonic energy for himself. He quickly began to realize that he, like all those who absorb that energy from his former lord's body upon killing him, could use it for whatever purpose he so desired. (Next, we cut to a hilly area somewhere in Europe, where the skies are now green and the landscape purple, where pale white-skinned, clown-like demons dressed in purple and green are seen invading a faraway generic European town, with Insaniac, now wearing a combination of his own and Damoclus' outfits, maniacally laughing as he observes from the highest hill on a Hellish purple throne.) Insaniac's reign as the new demon lord of Infernus began, and so, he used the power obtained from Damoclus to distort the state of the lands to his liking. With the world now a twisted perversion of its former self, the jester had the demons of Infernus massacring innocents and bringing about chaos, just as his lord had planned from the start, for his entertainment. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where "The Devil and the Huntsman," from Guy Ritchie's King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and pieces of 16th-century tapestry depicting said characters as their animal forms on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Insaniac's assigned voice actor, Taliesin Jaffe, was previously the voice actor of Blanka and Adon (the latter of whom I envision Insaniac to sound like) in Street Fighter IV and subsequent upgrades, as well as Barry "The Flash" Allen in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and Injustice 2 (standing in for Neal McDonough in the latter), and did you know he also starred in She's the Sheriff as a kid? * Insaniac's non-canon ending, in which there's some Bad Guy Wins going on, has him becoming demon lord of Infernus after killing Damoclus and having demons from said realm bring about chaos and conflict for him, for his entertainment. Category:MGW characters